Flat screen displays of electronic devices (e.g., computer monitors, television sets, mobile phones etc.) are often built on a glass base. The displays may include liquid crystal display (LCD) elements that act as light valves to attenuate, filter or modulate light from behind the displays to form viewable images on the displays. The LCD elements are formed as liquid crystal material-filled cells sandwiched between two sheets of glass. The liquid crystal material is in contact with transparent control electrodes deposited on the sheets of glass. Vertical and horizontal polarizing filters are positioned on either side of this sandwich. Color filters may be built in or positioned in front of one of the sheets of glass. The control electrodes, which form a capacitor, may be geometrically patterned and aligned in a matrix to create an array of pixels. Each pixel may include three individually controlled sub-pixels, for example, with either a red, green or blue filter included in the pixel. A level of voltage applied across the control electrodes capacitor (and liquid crystal) in a pixel determines the state of the liquid crystal in the pixel and consequently amount of light that passes through the pixel.
Electronic circuits (LCD drivers), which switch or drive the pixel control electrodes are used to manage and control the data to be displayed pixel-by-pixel. An “active-matrix” type of LCD display, which is commercially prevalent, has two principal assemblies—a “bottom glass” assembly carrying the electronics that drive the display, and a “top glass” assembly containing the actual LCD display elements or color pixels arranged in rows and columns. The bottom glass assembly is formed by a grid of thin film transistor (TFT) circuits deposited on a lower or bottom glass plate. The TFT circuits, which may be made of transparent materials, control the state of each pixel in the display. The pixels, which may be arranged in rows and columns, may be addressed individually by row and column to generate images on the display.
In making an electronic device, the glass base of the screen display is placed on an open top or frame of an electronics box or enclosure, which houses display light sources, electronic circuitry, and other components of the electronics device. The glass base is mechanically supported at its edges by a rim or bezel that runs along the open top of the electronics box.
The rim or bezel of the electronics box of an electronic device can serve purposes other than mechanically supporting the glass base of a flat screen display. Electronic devices (e.g., notebooks, tablets, laptop computers, mobile phones, etc.), which have flat screen displays, often include components that for technical reasons or reasons related device shape or form factor are placed outside the electronics box or enclosure. For example, laptop computers and mobile phones often have radio frequency (RF) or Wi-Fi antenna elements for wireless communications. These antenna elements, which may be formed on printed circuit boards or other substrates, are often disposed on the sides or on the rims of the electronics boxes enclosing the electronic devices.
Consideration is now being given to spatial placements of components of electronic devices having flat screen displays.